


between us

by notwest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/pseuds/notwest
Summary: Dave specifically told you he doesn't want anything for his birthday this year.But you also heard him, very recently, in one of his many, many breathless mumbles, mention how "hot diggity damn dog hot" you would look in a pair of "silky lace panties". You had immediately looked up what those were, and well. Sue you for not being able to get the thought out of your pan since then.That is how you decide to defy Dave's wishes by buying yourself lingerie to surprise him with on his birthday.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 22
Kudos: 442





	between us

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little something for Dave's birthday
> 
> Enjoy

Dave specifically told you he doesn't want anything for his birthday this year. 

But you also heard him, very recently, in one of his many, many breathless mumbles, mention how "hot diggity damn dog hot" you would look in a pair of "silky lace panties". You had immediately looked up what those were, and well. Sue you for not being able to get the thought out of your pan since then. 

You've spent at least a couple of moments every day imagining the luxurious slide of the soft material over your nook lips, how it would feel to touch yourself over them, the surprised look on Dave's face when he saw you wearing them. 

That is how you decide to defy Dave's wishes by buying yourself lingerie to surprise him with on his birthday. 

Buying it is actually not as hard or mortifying as you would've had yourself believe. You find yourself getting a little wet just touching all the soft fabric, imagining Dave's flushed face, his hands touching you through it and if you don't stop this you're going to self pail in the middle of troll Victoria's Secret. 

Finally the night comes. Dave is sprawled out on the couch playing a video game when you approach him. Even wearing the same clothes he was this morning, unstyled hair and all, he's still extremely attractive to your idiot eyes.

You stand there in the doorway for way too long and Dave looks at you. You are suddenly unsure of everything. 

You step into the room while everything about you other than your actual legs screams _stop what you're doing._

What in the hell were you thinking? Heat floods your face and now you're standing in front of Dave and he's waiting for you to say something, anything after coming up to him and demanding all of his attention like a barkbeast with a full bladder. 

You can't believe the way he looks at you still. The game controller is forgotten at his side and he's looking at you like you deserve every ounce of his attention. 

You remind yourself, as you often do, that he feels the same logic defying way about you as you do about him. As usual, it helps. Somewhat. 

"Come to bed?" you ask. Not an unusual request from you, other than how you've said nothing but three words in as many minutes. 

Dave squints. "You okay?"

He has no reason to be suspicious. You've already given him his non-present birthday gift in the form of an extravagant breakfast, complete with three egg dishes, a mountain of bacon strips, a fancy coffee "latte", and the best waffles you could make, which were undeniably very shitty. You have a burn mark from the waffle iron on your left wrist but it was all worth it for the way Dave grinned at you through disgusting, open mouthfuls of food. 

God damn it, you are so in love. 

"I'm fine," you say. "I thought we could…"

Dave's eyes light up and he turns away to shut off the TV completely. "Say no more. The Dave train is getting ready to leave the station."

"Oh my god."

"You know, you don't have to be shy," Dave says as he follows you into the bedroom. "It's a known fact that everyone that meets me wants an injection of that Strider brand premium vitamin D."

"Stop talking!"

He flops onto the bed, and you can't believe the way your bloodpusher melts for him. You want to jump on him and snuggle into his front, press your fingers into the pleasing little divots in his face that appear when he's smiling, like he is right now. 

Then you realize that you can do that. And so you do. Dave's arms wrap around you and a tiny rumble starts up in your chest. 

"Well well. Ladies and gentletrolls, start your engines."

"That joke wasn't funny the first time," you say into his neck before placing a kiss there, "And shockingly, it still isn't." 

"Says you," Dave says. And of course, your body betrays you and rumbles even louder despite the frown you're trying to keep on your face that Dave can't even see anyway. 

You gather up your courage and also your physical body until you're sitting upright and squarely on Dave's crotch. "I want to do something," you announce.

"Okay," Dave says, licking his lips. You bend over and kiss him. His mouth opens to yours eagerly, and soon you've found yourselves in a very familiar rhythm of making out. You don't let it get too sloppy, there is a plan here after all. You can't help yourself from grinding down on him a little, which makes him sigh into your mouth. 

"Fuck, Karkat," he breathes. "You're so goddamn hot." 

It's a wonder that no matter how many times he says something like that you can feel the blood rushing to your face. He's so effusive with his praise, giving it in an open and unashamed way you can only dream of. 

You strip him off his shirt and lean forward, pinning each of his arms in place with your own. Dave's eyes snap to yours, practically bouncing with excitement. "Oh hell yes," he says.

You roll your eyes but pull on the black straps that are already secured to each bedpost and get them on both of his wrists. 

"Karkat, Karkat, Karkat," Dave says, his voice the picture of nonchalance despite the bright blush on his face. "What are you up to?"

"I have a surprise for you," you say. You yank down his pants and underwear while you're at it, and secure his ankles to their respective bedposts.

For all their permanence on your bed you have only used the restraints on one other instance, the first, after which you’d decided that being tied up wasn’t necessarily your favorite thing in the world. 

Seeing Dave like this is a different story though. You greedily take in the sight of his bare torso, the muscles working against the restraints as he's spread open just for you. His dick is already standing, stiff with desire, and it twists at your insides to know that you can have that kind of effect on him. 

You slip out of the room and change into the panties you stashed in the bathroom. You don't bother putting any other clothes back on, either. You're definitely more nervous than excited at this point, even though you know it's impossible that Dave will have any reaction toward you that's not overwhelmingly positive. 

"Marco!" Dave calls from the other room, whatever the fuck that means. You ignore him. 

You look at yourself in the mirror, zeroing in on the way the panties press into the round flesh of your hip. You turn around to check out your own ass, in a move that Dave would never let you live down if he wasn't currently tied to the bed. The satin material stands out against the gray of your skin in a vivid pomegranate, framed by a delicate, black floral patterned lace. You catch yourself thinking it looks nice. You look nice. Desirable even. 

Trying to cement that thought in your pan, you force yourself to take the steps that place you squarely in the doorway of your bedroom, and also squarely in Dave's direct line of vision. 

"Surprise." You bite your lip and watch Dave strain against the bonds, craning his neck to look at you. 

"Oh jesus," he says. "Jesus _fuck_. Karkat… oh my god."

You make your way to the bed, all the while Dave babbles, looking at you with wide eyes. 

“Holy shit, those—you look so hot. Karkat I'm not joking, I'm having a stroke, no, I think my dick is having a stroke right now. You gotta come closer, I need to touch you. Please… God, Santa Claus, anybody—I've been good, I've been so. Fucking. Good."

You giggle, giddy relief filling the spaces inside you that anxiety carved out earlier. 

You crawl on top of him. Dave eggs you on but you're the one in control, and the thought has a nervous thrill running through you like a live wire. 

You recreate your position from earlier, but this time when you slot your crotches together Dave groans openly. His human body is very different from yours, primarily in the way he can be so sensitive to touch. Even after three years together you can still hardly wrap your head around it. Although it's not like you're exactly unaffected right now; that's definitely your material you can feel seeping into the crotch of your underwear. You rock forward experimentally and Dave curses. 

"Fuck, dude. Last time I checked you weren't supposed to torture a guy like this on the anniversary of his ectoslime birth and meteoric entrance into the world."

"Oh," you tease, putting your hands on his chest so you can lean closer to his face. You grind your hips more steadily. "Is that what today is? I was wondering why you were walking around like your human excrement doesn't smell. Even more than usual, I mean." 

" _Ahhh_ —hell yes it's my birthday, and I got a mega fine, epically sexy present I really wanna unwrap if I could just—"

You kiss him. You tangle your fingers in his hair and slip your tongue in his mouth, and Dave can't do anything but take it. You can feel his hips rising up to meet yours, pushing your crotches together so that the head of his dick aligns perfectly with your nook over the panties and you both moan at the new sensation. 

When you pull away for air Dave is immediately talking again. It's a wonder how you want to roll your eyes, smile out of endearment and also fuck his brains out, all at the same damn time. 

"Karkat, I'm dying here. I'm emaciating—I'm like Tom Hanks Cast Away level wasting away. Give me anything. Okay wait, how about a compromise: we don't even have to untie me just…" His face lights up. "Oh fuck, let me taste you in those. Oh, yes please… Karkat I'm begging you to put your beautiful crotch on my face and I promise this will be the best birthday present of all time."

You pretend to think for a second. "Of all time," he repeats, and you groan. You also start shimmying up his body, because you don't really have any reasons to say no to that proposition, and you absolutely do want to feel his tongue on you. 

Oh yes, yes, yes," Dave says when your knees are finally framing his face. "Put that thing in park, right here, right now…" His words become blessedly unintelligible as he sticks out his tongue to meet you. 

You grip the bed frame, lowering yourself until you nearly collapse over him at the first swipe of his tongue over you. 

He groans and says something else, but it's muffled and anyway you're not listening, too caught up in the heat of his mouth between your legs. 

"Oh fuck," you moan when he starts mouthing you fully through the panties. He's always been amazing at giving you exactly what you need, even now with every other part of him held back. 

Your bulge squirms inside your sheath, desperate to be released. You just need a little more... And then Dave slips his tongue into the side of the lace, running it along the seam of your nook. You shudder, dropping your hips a fraction. You can't stop yourself now, you rock against his lips and tongue, dragging the soaked fabric again and again along your sensitive slit. Dave takes it, making obscene noises with his mouth as he works you over, and it's so, so good.

You cry out as your bulge finally unsheathes with a gush of genetic material. Your thighs clench around Dave's head before you pull yourself away, scooting back until you're sitting on his chest, breathing hard. 

Dave drags his tongue across his lips and grins at you. You grimace, while also being insanely turned on. The bottom half of his face is coated with red. 

"You've got yourself one satisfied customer," he says. "Three out of three stars, would definitely eat here again."

His accent is different now. It sounds like all his words have been stretched out and laid on their sides, like it sometimes gets when he's really worked up. As is the case with most things about Dave, you love it for completely inexplicable and illogical reasons. 

Dave's eyes move to your crotch, where your bulge is writhing and pushing against the front of the panties. 

"That's so fucking hot," he says. "I mean you are, like always, but this is insane. I can't believe you did this for me. It's like, you were always this big juicy burger but now you're a deluxe. Lettuce, tomato, cheese, fries and _extra_ ketchup. Shit dude, let me get my hands in there, I'm gonna dive in deep and go for that record, get my photo on the wall and everything."

"No," you decide. "And if you compare me to human food one more time I will get up and leave you tied here all day."

Dave grins in a way that spells trouble. "Does that mean troll food is still on the table? What about a grub burrito with the works, grub cheese, grub sour cream and grub hot sauce. Come on, I know you know that sounds good."

"I know _you know_ you can't just put 'grub' in front of human words and act like it fucking makes sense."

"Okay but I know you know it works eighty percent of the time."

"...Fifty." You can't believe you are even still engaging with the idiocy that is this conversation. Your bulge is still pulsing against the panties, but it's not creating enough friction or pressure to be anything but frustrating. You make yourself more comfortable atop Dave's chest, very aware of the soaked mess that is your crotch. You palm your bulge through the fabric. The pressure feels amazing. Your head falls back and you moan indulgently. 

Your bulge slips above the waistline of the panties, freeing itself, and you quickly take hold of it, hissing at the direct contact. You grind down on Dave and he whines. 

"Oh now this is a direct violation of my eighth amendment rights," Dave says. When you look back at him, his eyes are fixated on your hand. "This is cruel and unusual punishment, Karkat. It's like I'm window shopping with no cash over here."

"Boo hoo," you say, though it quickly turns into another moan as you squeeze yourself tighter. You drag a wet trail of your own arousal down Dave's chest as you maneuver yourself further back. Your nook is throbbing; you're almost feverish with the need to have Dave inside you, now.

"Oh fuck," Dave says, when he realizes what's about to happen. You move the underwear to the side so you can position the head of his dick against you. "I won't survive this, Karkat, god you and those panties are gonna squeeze the life out of my dick right here and now… _fuuuuck_."

You sink down, forcing yourself to take it all in one motion. You let go, moaning loudly as his hard bulge stretches you open. It's incredible, it always is. 

"So tight," Dave breathes, his thighs tensing under you.

You move, lifting yourself up and sliding back down as slowly as you can while you watch Dave carefully. He stares back at you, eyes dark and his mouth hanging open, lips pink and swollen from how much he's been biting them. Your body blazes. He's a thing of unparalleled beauty, chest rising and falling dramatically, already concentrating on keeping himself together for you.

You lean forward to kiss him, licking the taste of yourself off his lips and going back in for more greedily. Dave gives you everything he can; your tongues tangle and Dave moans into your mouth as you grind him into you, slow and deep. 

"Fuck Karkat, fuck, fuck," Dave chants, hips jerking up as much as he can to meet you. Your bulge thrashes between your stomachs, smearing slurry all over both of you. Every few seconds it presses up against your globes and makes your vision fuzz. 

You reach down with one hand to squeeze yourself just the way you like it, rocking against Dave and whining. You're lost in every individual feeling, all conspiring to take you under in a beautiful, rolling tide of pleasure. 

It doesn't take much longer. You scratch at Dave's side with one hand as your legs shake and you come undone. You cling to Dave, moving weakly as your bulge pulses and spills over you both. 

Dave's hips turn frantic under you, and then he's pulling on the ties and begging to be freed.

"Karkat, fuck, so hot, let me touch you, you gotta... _mmmhhh..._ "

You reach forward to release him. You get one restraint undone and he releases his other arm and his legs in a flash, and then you're being flipped onto your back and Dave is between your legs and fucking you in long and demanding strokes. 

His hands are everywhere, sliding down your sides, over your grub scars, across your chest, they're on your bulge and dipping into the band of the panties across your hips. 

"Oh Karkat," he says. "Oh wow." His hands move up to cradle your face as he covers you with his body.

"You're so sexy, you are the best present I could have ever asked for you know that? Not even the panties, just you."

Your eyes tear up, both at the overstimulation and at the raw honesty in his eyes. He kisses you tenderly, a stark contrast to how fast he's still ramming into your nook. You can feel how close he is. His perfect rhythm stutters and he moans beautifully, reaching down to stroke your bulge.

"Come with me Karkat, please, I wanna see you."

"Dave, fuck, I don't..."

You're starting to shake your head, but Dave's eyes bore fire into yours. 

"Come on, Karkat," he gasps. "Come on, come with me, pretty." 

Your mouth drops open as two of his fingers slip up inside your sheathe, pressing firmly to your globes. You keen as your body seizes with a second orgasm. Dave cries out as he follows, jerking as he releases inside of you. 

Dave holds you while you both shudder through the aftershocks. Wetness is seeping across the bed under your back, but you can't bring yourself to care right now. 

"Holy fuck." Dave collapses on you. You grunt and push him so he's lying on his back. You watch the rise and fall of his chest for a little while, the translucent red material that's already starting to dry on his chest. The panties are still hanging on around your hips, they're soaked through and possibly even ripped from how enthusiastic you'd been.

Dave kisses your forehead and you smile. "Thank you," he says. "That was one hell of a surprise. Also I forgot to do one thing."

He reaches around and feels for your ass, squeezing it over the panties.

"Nice," he says. "So fucking nice." 

You bite your lip, but the question is out before you can stop yourself. "You really like them?"

"Is that even a question? I love them. Like, for real how many pairs of those you got lying around?"

"Just these," you admit. "But if you want… we could go together sometime. Pick out some more."

"Yes, 100 times yes." He's still tracing around the panties, fingering the border between the lace and your skin. "Before you take these off I should get my phone and take some pics, really get us into the Victoria Secret mood."

"Absolutely not."

"Please, I promise they'd be for Strider eyes only."

"No. It would be just my luck that you would accidentally download this to your instant gram instead of whatever banal shit you normally post, and I would die immediately."

Dave sputters. "What? I know you know it's instagram."

"I know _you know_ there's more than one idiot running around this planet with the last name Strider." 

"Good point." He kisses your cheek. "You win, no photo."

"Good." You snuggle into Dave's side. There's so much cleaning to do, but sue you for wanting to live in the afterglow for a little while. 

"Happy Birthday," you whisper, after a few minutes.

"I meant it about presents," Dave says. "I really don't need birthday gifts when I have you. It's like being offered a tipi when you already live in the Empire State Building. Like, I used to hate my birthday, but now it's just a reminder of how much I _have_."

His voice is thick and it tugs at your heart. He's come so far with expressing his emotions, it literally makes you emotional just thinking about it. You know you have to let him finish his thought before you react or say anything or else you'll completely throw him off. So you keep your head pressed to his chest, rubbing what you can reach of his arm. 

"I couldn't ask for a better life," he goes on. He tucks one finger under your chin, lifting your head so you can look at him. His eyes are glossy and fond. "Karkat, look what you did for me. I get to see this part of you that no one else gets to. That's the best present I could dream of. I love you. You're all I'll ever want."

And you're officially crying. "I love you," you sniffle, and he wraps his arms around you tight, humming and stroking the side of your face until your breathing evens out. 

You might have fallen asleep there, tucked into Dave's side and drenched in the disgusting mess you'd both made, because the next thing you're aware of is being scooped up into his arms.

"It's shower time, babes." 

He laughs in your ear and you squeal embarrassingly and bat at his shoulders when he lifts you and takes off toward the bathroom. 

It's okay though, when it's just you and Dave. 

It always is.


End file.
